Sly Moore
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, Darth Sidious Little is known about the past life of Sly Moore, the Supreme Chancellor's senior aide. Quiet and unassuming, Sly Moore is a familiar face in the Senate, and although everyone knows her title and her place in the government hierarchy, her activities are so low-profile that no one can say exactly what it is that she does for the Supreme Chancellor. Sly Moore has actually been working with Palpatine since his days as the Senator of Naboo, although she has never set foot on that planet. She is introduced to Palpatine after being abducted by a tattooed Zabrak assassin and imprisoned for months in an ancient tomb somewhere in the Kron Drift. While imprisoned, she is mentally and spiritually assaulted on a daily basis by long-dead Sith Lords; only her natural strength of will keeps her from going completely mad. Palpatine rescues her, claiming that he "Heard" her cries for help in his mind. He praises Sly for having survived the ordeal and cares for her until she is ready to be on her own again. In time, they form a close bond, and Palpatine eventually admits to the young Umbaran that he has powerful mental abilities that he intends to use to bring order to the galaxy. Intrigued by his vision of the Republic, Moore asks Palpatine if there is anything she can do to help him. Palpatine gradually comes to trust Moore's discretion, finally revealing the details of his grand scheme to her, as well as his "Alter Ego." After Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sly Moore finds it easier to suppress the voice of her conscience. She watches as Darth Sidious plots against the Jedi, oversees the creation of a secret clone army, and manipulates everyone around him to bring about a galaxy-spanning war. By the time Palpatine issues Order 66, Sly Moore firmly believes that he has the galaxy's best interests at heart, and that war is a necessary step toward ensuring lasting peace. Sly Moore Statistics (CL 11) Medium Umbaran Noble 8/Force Adept 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 5; Dark Side Score: 13 Initiative: '''+5; '''Senses: Darkvision, Use the Force: +17 Languages: '''Basic, Bothan, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, Rodese, Ryl, Umbarese, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 26 Hit Points: 45, Damage Threshold: 22 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +7 (1d4+4) Ranged: By Weapon +8 Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Power of the Dark Side Special Actions: Dark Presence, Force Power Adept (Mind Trick), Gauge Force Potential, Presence Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): Force Stun, Mind Trick Force Techniques: Improved Telepathy Species Traits (Umbaran): Conditional Bonus Feat (Skill Focus (Gather Information)), Darkvision, Stealthy Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 11, Constitution 9, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 13, Charisma 15 'Talents: Dark Presence, Force Perception, Force Power Adept (Mind Trick), Gauge Force Potential, Power of the Dark Side, Presence Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Linguist, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Social Sciences)), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +17, Gather Information +17, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +18, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +18, Perception +11, Persuasion +17, Use Computer +13, Use the Force +17 (May substitute for Perception checks) Possessions: Comlink (Short-Range, Holo Capability), Datapad Category:Umbarans